What you don't know
by HollisterHunx94
Summary: Miley's boyfriend keeps coming over and his little brother Nick Gray gets familiar with her little sister.When they start going out Katie's life turns flips upside down as a secret she has been hiding is reveled and her life is put at steak.Trailer up!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the trailer for this story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

****

Shows Miley and Joe kissing

__

Then Joe started bringing his little brother, Nick Gray, over to Miley's house

****

Shows Nick sitting on the couch looking a bit uncomfortable

__

Miley's little sister Katie and him start talking

****

Shows Katie and Nick laughing and watching TV

__

Then things between Nick and Katie start heating up

****

Shows them looking into each others eyes before leaning in for a kiss

__

And they start going out

****

Shows Nick and Katie walking down the beach holding hands

__

But Katie has a secret

****

Shows Katie breaking down in tears

__

And then things start to go wrong

****

Shows Nick screaming, "I hate you!" at Katie

__

Will Nick find out the truth before it's to late to fix things?

****

Shows Nick trying to get a hold of Katie

__

Will everything turn out okay for the two, or will the secret ruin it for good?

****

Shows Nick start screaming at Katie

__

Will the truth be believed?

****

Shows Katie showing Nick bruises

__

Will everyone be okay?

****

Shows Katie running

__

**

Will there be a happy ending?

It all started when Miley Cyrus and Joe Gray start dating


	2. The start of it

**I really want this story to go good it will really pick up and become good it starts out slow though but please stick with it. So please review.**

--

"Mileyyyyyy!"

"What you think he is cute it won't kill you!"

"I will say something stupid," Katie insisted

"No you won't," Miley told her starting down the stairs, right as the doorbell rang Miley turned toward her, "please Katie just do it for me."

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Miley smiled, opening the door. "Shane!" she yelled as her boyfriend kissed her on the lips.

"Hey babe," Shane replied

"Hello Nate how are you?"

"I'm fine Miley thanks," Nick replied

"Well you know Katie, Shane and I are going upstairs," Miley said taking Shane's hand and leading him upstairs. Nate rolled his eyes and Katie just sighed.

"Want to sit down?"Katie asked him

"Sure." Katie sat on the couch and Nick sat in the chair. Step Up came on white they where watching TV.

"I love this movie," Nate said

"Me too!" Katie agreed. Once the movie started they began to talk and laugh together. Until a few hours later when Miley and Shane came down to find them sitting on the couch together watching a chick flick.

"Oh no not you too Nate!" Joe exclaimed

"It's not that bad a movie,"

"Whatever let's go little bro, by Miley!"

"By Katie I will text you later," Nate said, right before the door shut. Miley raised her eyebrows at her little sister. Katie just shrugged and went upstairs. Where she went into her room and plopped on her bed, smiling away.

--2 weeks later—

"Nate!" Katie exclaimed

"Yes," he grinned back

"Give me my phone back!"

"Fine," he handed it back to her

"Thank you."

"You got a text," Nate told her

"It's from…you?" she looked up as him. He nodded toward her phone,

"Answer it,"

"Oh my god Nate!" she exclaimed grinning up at him. He looked back at her and they leaned into a kiss. As they pulled away Katie bit her lip holding back a smile.

"So?" he asked

"Of course I will be your girlfriend," she said as she locked the text from him asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Good," he replied before pulling her into another kiss.

--

Katie walked down the beach at sunset, thinking about how perfect everything was. It was summer and she was having a great time hanging out with Nate and all her friends. Ever since that day that Nate asked her to be his girlfriend she had been on cloud nine. They had got to know each other so well, and she really thought she was falling in love with him.

She sat down by the shore, right where the water would come up to her feet. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Nate that read _'I'm coming down to meet you in a few, sorry I'm late!'_ Katie smiled and texted him back telling him where she was. She smiled and looked out into the ocean. It was perfect, just like her life. Well, her life for the next few minutes.

As Katie looked out, she felt someone cover her eyes and grab her arm with the free hand.

"Nate!" she exclaimed. There was no reply. "Nate stop!"

Still no reply. She was pulled up to her feet and the grip got tighter.

"Nate stop your hurting me!" she screamed

"Shut up! I'm not Nate!" a strange voice replied. Katie gasped and started struggling. Her right arm, which was holding her cell phone, was still free. The person gripped her tighter and started pulling her backwards. She started screaming. The man stuffed something in her mouth. Katie started crying, she dropped her phone, right before she was dragged into a truck on the beach.

She smelled some weird smell, and then she started getting dizzy and then went unconscious.

--

Nate was walking down the beach, when he got to the spot Emma said she was, she wasn't there. He called out for her, but no response. He then looked at the sand and noticed two fresh prints of footsteps, tire marks and Katie's cell phone. He ram toward it and picked it up, three words where typed on the scream Nate Help Me.

Nate pulled out his phone and dialed 911, he was sure his girlfriend, had been kidnapped.

--

**So that didn't turn out as well as I hoped but I promise it will get better please review!**


End file.
